lego ninjago
by camstef 3000
Summary: 4 boys go to fight
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 practice round

"Come on guys we got to fight" said Cole. "We need to defeat lord Garmadon".

"Ok, ok don't rush us it is only 2:00 in the morning, 2 more hours please" said Jay.

"Ok fine I will be training" said Cole.

"Wait I want to train to" said Kai.

In the training area.

"I'm going to beat you Cole".

"Sure you will I'm going to beat you so badly that you would regret fighting me" said Cole.

"We will see about that" said Kai.

"3,2,1 fight" said Kai.

So Kai and Cole were fighting.

"Owe" said Kai.

"Having fun chump" said Cole.

"No it feels like I'm getting attacked by 100 Coles" said Kai.

"So do you surrender" said Cole.

"Yes" said Kai.

"Yeah I won whooo hooo alright" said Cole.

Sunday morning.

"Now is the time, now is the time for you guys to fight the stone army" said Sensei Wu.

"Hey you know what old man I was waiting for this my whole life" said Jay.

"I am not old I am wise" said Sensei Wu.

"Same thing gramps" said Jay.

"In fact I did not want to do this but I'm up for it" said Zane.

"I will do they honours" said Cole.

"Honours of what" asked Sensei Wu.

"Honours to say let's fight" said Cole.

So they all went running out the door.

"Wait you don't know where to go" said Sensei Wu.

So they came running back.

"So it is at the Dark fortress you need to go east in till you see it and you can go on your vehicles" said Sensei Wu.

So they went on their vehicles and so the Dark fortress.

They got out their weapons .

Then a huge spider was coming after them.

They went to attack when it knocked out Zane.

They kept fighting they didn't care.

But Jai remembered that spiders love to suck the blood out of bugs.

"I will be back" said Jay running into the forest.

Jay came back.

"Jay thank god you're here we were getting smashed" said Zane.

"Guess what, I saw on this chimerical that spiders love bugs" said Jai.

So Jay threw the bugs away in the forest and the spider went running after it.

They walked closer and an alarm came off and 5 stone army were charging at them

Cole went and wack his sword at him but he ducked and Cole wacked him again but he ducked again so all 4 took a run for it ran through them.

Garmadon tazerd them and they got knocked out and the next day they found them self in prison.


	2. Chapter 2

"Help" screamed Zane. But of course as you know there is no answer.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Kai.

"I have an idea!" Said Jay happily.

"Ya for once" said Cole.

"Hey" said Jay. "Anyways is that my plan is to call Nya to save us and she could use her samurai x suit" said Jay.

"Good thinking Jay" said Kai.

Kai got out his phone but there was no internet or anything.

"Crap" said Kai.

"Have any other ideas Jay?" Asked Zane.

"No"

Suddenly, 2 Stone army opened up the lock and knocked all the ninjas out.

They woke up finding themselves lying on the ground in front of Garmadon.

"What do you want from us?" Asked Cole.

"I just want you 4 dead" said Garmadon smiling.

The ninjas had chains around there hand so they can't use their powers.

"First I drain your powers" said Garmadon.

He took out this giant machine that said on the side: Power drainer 2.0.

"First you Cole"

He put it in Cole's body. Than he took it out.

"Do you feel weak?" Asked Garmadon.

"Yes"

"Thank god this thing wasn't a rip off. I paid thousands." Said Garmadon.

Cole was lying in the ground. He was still awake but with no powers.

"Next is you Kai"

Garmadon grabbed the machine and stuck it in Kai's body.

He did that for the rest of the ninjas.

They got up and went back to the prison.

"We have to get out of here" said Zane.

"You think we don't know that!" Said Jay.

"We also have to steal that machine" said Kai.

"Yeah" said Cole.

"I have an idea" said Zane. "The next time the stone army come we knock them out then take the keys. Sneak into the room were Garmadon has the machine than get are powers back then beat the crap out of him".

"Good idea" said Cole.

It's happening!

The 2 stone army came.

"3, 2, 1"

Boom. They got knocked out.

"Perfect! Know get the keys" Said Jay.

Kai ran and got the keys.

"Throw the stone army behind a bush. I here footsteps" said Zane.

Jay grabbed the two army and put them behind a bush and ran back super-fast and then closed the door to the prison.

The 2 other stone army came and checked on us then he left.

"Guys I have the keys" whispered Kai.

"Good" said Cole.


End file.
